The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of display techniques, and particularly, to a three-dimensional (3D) display panel, a display device and a 3D display method.
In the existing 3D display technique, generally a buffer zone is provided among the pixels to fit the user's movement, so as to improve the comfort level of 3D watching.
However, the buffer zone in the prior art is usually set in an OFF state. As shown in FIG. 1, when the user is at the initial position, the right eye is at Y0 and can see the subpixels between A0 and B0, and the left eye is at X0 and can see the subpixels between C0 and D0. Under the condition that the buffer zone is OFF, when the user moves to a particular angle (or position), as shown in FIG. 2, the right eye is at Y1 and can see the subpixels between A1 and B1, and the left eye is at X1 and can see the subpixels between C1 and D1, thus the buffer zone between B0 and C0 is seen, while the subpixels between A0 and A1 and the subpixels between C0 and C1 are partially shielded by the grating. Since the buffer zone in the OFF state does not emit light, the brightness of the image viewed by the user is decreased. In addition, since the aperture of the grating is fixed, when the user sees the buffer zone not emitting light, he/she cannot see the whole image of all the subpixels that correspond to the aperture of the grating, and problems such as color cast will be caused.